Submission
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a secret, one he doesn't want anyone to ever know.  What happens when Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stumble upon Draco's secret? Slash Sub!Draco Pain play/bondage RonXDracoXHarry Threesome :
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy had a secret, one he would do anything to keep just that, a secret. As a Malfoy he was raised the proper way. As a child he was never allowed to run and play like other kids. It was his mother's worse fear that he would get dirty, so if he ever did go outside he had to have at least one house elf with him at all times. His father was strict on never showing emotions and although Lucius wasn't normally 'abusive', Draco had seen the back of his hand more times than he could count. He was a Malfoy, through and through, with the trademark emotionless mask and perfect control, or at least to an outsider he was. That's why his secret was so terrifying, because his secret was something wholly un-Malfoy-approved.

The secret was actually two parts. The first was something a few had speculated about, but there was never any solid evidence. Draco Malfoy was bent, a pouf, gay. That was frowned on, but if that was the extent of the secret he could have worked on it and gotten his father and the world's approval. The problem was that the fact that he liked guys, was only the very top of the iceberg. There had been a few Malfoy's in the past who had that inclination, but, you see, all those Malfoy's were tops. It was okay as long as the Malfoy in the equation was the one doing the fucking, but for a Malfoy to want to be fucked, to be submissive enough to want something like being dominated… it was a complete scandal.

Draco Malfoy had discovered that he was a submissive bottom, and that nothing turned him on more than the thought of another guy completely dominating him. It had been an accident, this little discovery. He had visited an SM shop, one his father had frequented and one that did a little side of prostitution. So not only could you buy the whips and chains, but you could test them out. Draco had been intrigued and after buying a few pieces decided it would be a fun way to lose his virginity… he later blamed it on the three shots of firewhisky he had needed to gather the courage to go there. That wouldn't have been so bad, but in his slightly drunken state, Draco had said he wanted to test out the set of whips, chains, and the ball gag.

Draco didn't even realize till later that he never specified he wanted someone ells to be in the chains, which would explain the odd look the store owner had given him. The big butch man who had been assigned to him had asked him to take off his clothes, and Draco had complied, not even trying to think of anything past his drunken haze, and the man had hooked the ball gag up first. Draco's mind had started to clear, but the gag was already in place and the man was already man handling him into the restraints. That first time he had gone had been terrible, the man had been very good with the whip, and Draco had passed out after the eighth stroke.

He had vowed after that he would never go back, but a few weeks later, when the lashes were fully healed, he got curious. The lashes had been too much, but the chains and even the gag hadn't been so bad. He had told himself he would just try it one more time, to ease his curiosity and to be completely sure he hated it as much as he should. Maybe if he had never gone back that secant time, he would have still been a true Malfoy. What was that muggle saying, oh yes, curiosity killed the cat.

The second time he came in under a Polyjuice Potion and he had gotten a man closer to his own size, tall and lean. The man did the same things, but between each stroke he would pause and touch him, sometime his face, sometimes his thighs, sometimes he would even fondle him to be sure he was hard, before stepping back and giving him another stroke of the whip. The man stopped at nine strokes, and Draco had cried when the man finally came forward and began to stroke him firmly in one hand as his other stroked down between his cheeks and gently prodded at his entrance. That little prod was all it took to put him over the edge.

Draco had become enraptured, because he had never felt such pleasure and pain, mixed together so perfectly. It was a relief afterwards, he had gotten his release, not just physical but emotional as well. He had never felt so good, and things had never been so easy. He did all of his homework and review for the summer, spending not even half the time it would have taken him before. He wasn't as stressed out or high strung as had been for longer than he could remember.

It was wonderful. So, he went back under the same disguise a secant time and requested the same man. This time he ended on ten strokes, and the man had placed his entire finger in before Draco came. After his third session with the same man, where he had gotten two fingers into Draco, the man asked Draco if he could fuck him the next session. Draco said he would think about it and tell him next time. Draco had thought about it, and he really wanted it, but what scared him was the thought that he would let a total stranger fuck him. He just didn't know if he trusted the man enough to get that personal, that intimate. When Draco fumbling tried to explain this to the man, he had smiled and said, "Perhaps if you got to know me?"

That's how Draco not only discovered he was gay and had masochistic tendencies, but he also somehow acquired a pen-pal. Stefan, the man who had awaken him to this world, was hopeful that by writing Draco about himself, his life, the things he did, and what he wanted to do to Draco, that hopefully when Draco got back from 'Boarding school' he would be more willing to go all the way. Draco had told him he probably would write back, but Stefan didn't care, he wanted to write Draco, and Draco wanted to have some connection to this wonderful world while he was at Hogwarts, along with a few toys he had well hidden in his trunk, so he had given Stefan the address to a PO box that his elves would check weekly and send him anything that came in the box under a concealment spell so that no one but he could read the words that could condemn him.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy had never felt more stupid in all his life, nor had he ever felt so embarrassed, or so terrified. His secret was out, and it had happened the worst way possible, with his two least favorite people in the world stumbling in on him.

Looking back Draco couldn't help but mentally berate himself he knew he shouldn't have kept the toys, it was just asking for someone to find them. He kept them well hidden, he never planned to actually take them out of their hiding spot, but then he had had such a hard day. He was so stressed out, and he hadn't been sleeping and his mask was starting to slip. So he decided to take them out, for just one night, get it out of his system. He snuck out in the middle of the night, long past curfew, and quickly made his way to the Room of Requirements

He had been so horny and excited in anticipation of what was to come that he didn't put up the necessary wards and countermeasures to be sure no one could enter. He had brought a few little toys with him, but was quite pleased to discover the room of requirements had picked up on his true desires, because when he first walked in he noticed the wall covered in all sort of toys, with even more of a selection than his favorite store. Most were ones he had either tried and likes or had wanted to try but hadn't yet, but there were a few that he had no idea what they were meant for. Draco licked his lips as he noticed the odd table with chains standing in the middle of a little platform. Draco felt his erection begin to stir as he slowly stripped, pausing to play with his nipples and to squeeze his cock through the material of his boxers. Then he was naked, except for the wand in his hand.

Draco took a deep breath, steeling himself before slowly getting himself set up into the table. It had a slightly familiar design to another table with this same purpose he had favored at the club. Once Draco was in the appropriate position, with his legs slightly spread and his back slightly bent, giving a perfect view of his back and ass, if there had been anyone there to see it.

Draco had just been trying to remember the spell to get the chains to lock him up, when suddenly they began to move on their own, quickly pinning his arms above his head, while more chains fastened his legs, a smaller chain seemed to stem from one of the larger ones as it slithered up his leg like a snake, eventually setting around his cock, ready to draw out his orgasm when needed. Another tiny vine broke off from the ones binding his arms and slithered down to his mouth and quickly made a gag. Draco sighed around the gag, he had missed this so much, but just being tied up wasn't enough for him and the room must have sensed that, which was good because his wand had fallen to the floor a minute ago.

Draco felt a pulse of excitement shoot through his cock when one of the smaller whips floated in the air, coming off the wall with a click and slowly making its way over to the platform. The small snap of a practice run, and he was already hard. He needed it so bad, needed this like he had never needed anything.

The room did not disappoint, and after a secant Draco was screaming around the ball gag. He normally was not very vocal, his father had been adamant that Malfoy's took pain and punishment in silence, but this wasn't about being a Malfoy, it was about getting his release, so he let go of his control and was as loud as possible with a very large gag in his mouth. After three or four cracks, that were just strong enough to bleed, Draco's erection was starting to wilt, and he was beginning to feel a bit of panic, because these lashes where stronger than the ones he got that first time.

The room must have picked up on what he was thinking, because the whip paused in the air, and suddenly the chains were moving again. Draco quickly found himself moaning around the gag, as the piece of chain that had created a cock ring began to move, stroking him back to his full hardness as another tiny piece of chain broke off and founds it's way inside his hole and quickly found his prostate. Just when he was about to come the cock ring tightened back up, denying his orgasm. He was surprised when the other piece of chain stayed in his ass as the whip came crashing down.

He didn't know whether to scream in pain or moan in pleasure, because the little chain jabbed at his prostate with each crack of the whip, and he lost himself in the pleasure pain he loved so much. He lost all count of the number of strokes and how much time had gone by, something that had never happened to him before. He only seemed to regain himself when the whip stopped crashing down, and the cock ring began to stroke his still hard erection. He was panting and sweating and he knew even though he was enjoying it, much more of that would have knocked him out. He quickly forgot about everything as the chain in his ass thickened a little and jabbed at his prostate while the chain around his cock continued to jerk him and it was only a few strokes before he came, screaming around the ball gag, seeing stars because that was the strongest orgasm he had ever had.

He was so glad for the chains still holding him as his knees would have given out with the strength of his orgasm. He let them continue to hold him up until his panting gasps returned to normal even breaths, then once he had control over his body enough that he knew he could stand, the chains released him and seemed to disappear altogether. Draco's legs shook a little as he pushed himself away from the table, but he couldn't help but let a smile play a crossed his features as he thought maybe he could fit in another round of this next month.

Draco didn't really notice the tears that were staining his face or the blood dripping down his back till he went to put his clothes back on. Draco sighed knowing he would have to magic away all traces of what had just happened or else the other Slytherins would easily sniff out his secret. He was just walking over to where he had dropped his wand when he noticed it wasn't there. He paused, his brow creasing, it had been right there.

"Looking for this?"

Draco spun around and was so shocked by the sound of the slightly familiar voice that he didn't even try to put on his normal mask. The trademark Malfoy sneer was nowhere to be found, as Draco spun around, his terror evident as he saw with his own eyes that he was not alone in the room. Two familiar figures were standing between him and the door, one was leaning against the wall of toys with a glint of some unfamiliar emotion behind those horrible glasses. The closer figure, the one holding _his_ wand like a trophy, the one who had spoken, smirked at the expression on Draco's face.

Draco couldn't get the Malfoy sneer in place, not while he was naked and bleeding, he didn't even bother trying as he asked in a quiet, slightly hoarse voice, "How long have you been there?"

Ron Weasley smirked as he pocketed Draco's wand and said, "We've been here since the secant stroke, I got to say I thought the room was fucking with us, but then I saw your clothes, your wand. Who would have thought Draco Malfoy was a closet masochist?"

Draco flinched at the sound of the words, but the fear that they instilled was what he needed to get his mask back up, he was about to snarl out some nasty reply, when Harry Potter suddenly stepped away from the wall and said, "Careful Malfoy, right now we're willing to make a deal and keep quite about your little secret, but if you start insulting us we might reconsider. How would your father react if he found out his only son and heir was getting off on pain? Getting off on being chained up and at the mercy of someone else with no control what-so-ever."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco narrowed his eyes, and asked, "What sort of deal?"

The grins of victory that would look like they belonged on a Slytherin only strengthened Draco's unease, any hope he had that their Gryffindor nobility would save him was stamped out. He felt a shiver of terror when the two made eye contact for a secant before turning their gaze on him, and Draco may not have been certain but he suspect that their gaze was filled with a hunger he had only seen once or twice. When Harry took a step towards him, he couldn't help but take a step back. Ron tisked and said, "Now, now Malfoy, surly you know better how a submissive should behave."

Draco's eyes widened as he suddenly caught on and said, "Oh no, if you think for one secant I would let you two…" When they both just smirked, Draco felt his anger rise and he snarled, "Fuck you…"

Draco had started to head for his clothes but Ron stepped in his way and brandished _his_ wand, "What was that Malfoy."

Draco felt his jaw clench, and if the adrenalin weren't suddenly pumping through his veins like enhanced firebolt he would have definitely collapsed already, as it was his knees were only slightly shaking. Draco took a breath and said, "You know I bet they wouldn't call Gryffindor the noble house if everyone knew that listed right after being idiotically brave, one of the necessary qualities of a good Gryffindor is the ability to rape those of other houses."

Harry flinched, as though Draco had physically struck him. Ron spluttered out, "That's not…."

Draco glared daggers at him and asked, "Are you trying to say that it wouldn't be rape, because I assure you, by law it would be. I've already expressed my unwillingness to do anything of the sort with either of you, and since not only are you attempting to blackmail me but are now threatening me with my very wand, how would this situation not be considered rape?"

Harry flinched at every use of the word, and Ron turned an interesting shade of red, interesting because it was not the shade he turned when he was angry. They both had dropped their gazes about halfway through his angry rant yet he was surprised when they both stepped out of his way. Draco didn't waste time trying to figure out what the hell was going on with them, he just snatched up his clothes and with a quick sprint he was out of the Room of requirements and in the nearest Prefects bathroom. He didn't even bother to try and get his wand back, he had a spare hidden away just incase a situation like this ever arose. All he had to do was get his clothes on then he would quickly make his way to Severus's secret store room, the one only a few trusted Slytherin knew about. Once he had his wand, he could get rid of the evidence of what happened, the blood and the welts had to go, and he wasn't as upset about that as he had been before, because now instead of symbolizing the best orgasm he ever had, they screamed of the horrors to come.

He didn't doubt for one secant that the two Gryffondors would tell everyone they knew about Draco's secret before breakfast the next morning, which meant that by breakfast Draco needed to be gone. He needed to be somewhere his father could not get to him before his father heard the rumors, because while he could only speculate how far the Gryffindors would go, he knew for a fact how far his father would go, and that thought alone made Draco loose what little dinner he had eat to the porcelain throne.

Once Draco had rinsed out his mouth and made himself look relatively presentable he headed down to the dungeons, and even though he was lost in his own thoughts he was still careful to avoid anyone and everyone, he couldn't afford to, not when he was virtually defenseless. He had a close call and almost walked into the same hall as a Ravenclaw Prefect, but it was otherwise an easy journey. Once Draco had pulled his wand from the secret panel he had installed in Severus' secret lab, he quickly did several spell he had practice to perfection, and in secants he was once again the perfectly put together Malfoy, without a wrinkle in his perfectly cleaned robes nor a hair out of place. The dark circles under his eyes vanished along with the few scars that were visible, under a glamour he knew better than he knew his own real face. The last spell he used was an energy spell, one that was considered forbidden because it was dangerous to ones health, but he had used the spell too many times to count, and didn't even hesitate to use it.

Once Draco was satisfied that he looked the proper Malfoy, complete with the mask that hid all of the emotions that were reaching havoc on his stomach, he made his way to Severus's chambers, because out of everyone in the world Severus Snape was one of the few people he thought he could trust, simply because the man owed him a serious life debt after all the times he had risked his father's hand just to be sure his Godfather was not suspected of being the spy Draco knew him to be. Draco was certain that by the end of the night he would have called in all of the debts he had worked so hard to establish just in case something like this happened.


End file.
